narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jōnetsu Nagabi
Background As the oldest of the foursome (herself, her brother, and her two cousins) she is a powerful ninja, something that is only confirmed when you fight her. From the age of two she was trained by her clan in the art of the fire release. This meant working day and night, often without sleep and food, to perfect the skills that had made her clan famous. Only after she had mastered the in and outs of the fire release was she allowed to take the challenge that would see if she had inherited the clan's Zeal release kekkei genkai. Fortunately for her, she had, so she was trained by her fellow clan members in the art of the Zeal release. As part of the training, she was taught basic skills in the taijutsu, something that would help her excel when she was sent to the Academy at the age of 6. Since many of the other Academy genin considered her to be too young for the Academy, they picked on her, to only find themselves, whipped and burned into submission. Thus she earned the name The Flame. The rest of her time at the Academy went by in a blur, and she found herself graduating to the genin level. Happy to be rid of those pesky people, she went on as many E and D missions that she could, so she could distinguish herself from the rest of her graduating class. It worked, as a year later she became a chunin, giving her the ability to go on D and C missions on her own. However, in true Yakeru fashion, she went on a A rank mission on by herself, scaring the other shinobi and even the hokage, who assumed that she had been captured, only for her to show up a few days later unscathed. This led to a heavy punishment heaped upon her by both the village and the Yakeru (though they were both secretly proud) and the delay of her jonin rank. She finally reached this at the age of 11. Her skill with her Zeal Release and taijutsu was such that she was called up by the ANBU at the age of 14, to take part in their capture and missing-nin missions. To a New Land Having become a cornerstone of the Konoha ANBU, she was soon thought reliable enough to take part in the general discussions about what missions each were to oversee, and what they were looking for specifically. This is how she heard the rumors that Konoha and her clan were beginning to grow tired of each other. It seemed that it all boiled down to the Yakeru's traditionally fiery attitudes. Worried that Konoha might try something that could cost the clan, she returned to warn them, to find out that they had already heard the rumors and were packing up. Happy to be rid of the Konoha village, she left as well, leaving the ANBU behind, and preparing to join the village of Ei. Personality Appearance Abilities Nature Transformation Like many members of her clan, she is a user of the Fire Release, having learned to use it from a very young age. She can use the fire to knock others out, and she can control the fire of other fire release users through her clan's Hiden technique. Zeal Release This forms the backbone of her fighting style, as she is one of the most skilled users of her clan's Zeal Release. With it, she is able to use many different types of fire either one at a time or simultaneously, while being able to incorporate into her body. She also shown skill at combining her Zeal Release, and more specifically her fire with her prowess in taijutsu, leading to more effective and more successful attacks. Last but not least, she can combine all of the fire she knows, from her zeal to her the fire techniques she is in battle, to create a powerful phoenix to brutalize and terrify the opponent, while dealing a significant amount of damage to the area and any other unlucky opponents that stand in her way. Taijutsu She is highly proficient in taijutsu, having learned it from a young age from some of the best taijutsu users in Konoha. Though she can't use the Eight Gates, she retains a high level of knowledge about its risks and its benefits. She also knows how one learns to reach the level of Eight Gates. She is shown to be very skilled in both punching and kicking the opponent, and generally wearing the opponent down in a physical battle. She has been shown to be able to send her opponent a considerable distance away with one or two punches.